


Tangled Skein

by BairnSidhe



Series: Bodies-verse [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bodies verse but can stand alone, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky knits stuff, Character Study, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9296060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BairnSidhe/pseuds/BairnSidhe
Summary: Bucky Barnes has knitted many things for many reasons and for many people.  Here's some of them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was born out of my Bucky is a Knitter head canon in Bodies in Space. You don't need to have read any of that to read this, although it may be nice for background.
> 
> Extra special love to all my Bodies verse knitting fans!

Bucky Barnes knits.

He learned when he was a boy,

His mother’s deft hands showing him

How a line of yarn becomes

A scarf,

A hat,

A sweater warm enough to stop even Stevie’s shivers.

With the careful tension and the swift click of needles,

With knit and purl and twist.

He makes things for those he loves,

It can be messy or neat

It can be a nice color or not

But it is always a gift.

 

Sergeant Barnes knits.

His men respect that skill, and it keeps them alive.

His deft hands turning unraveled and damaged goods

Into things everyone needs.

Scarves,

Socks and hats,

Not sweaters, and nobody ever asks why after the first time he cries trying.

With the patience of a sniper and the quiet swish of wooden needles,

With doubled threads and cables.

He makes things for those he commands,

It’s often uneven with new yarn every few rows.

It’s almost never a nice color,

But it is always treasured.

 

The Soldier knits.

His handlers don’t know why.

Deft hands create with the same skill they destroy.

He teaches the girls how to make

A scarf, a hat,

Socks and mittens.

He will make sweaters, but he won’t teach that.

With the dedication of training killers, and the threatening clack of metal,

With ruffles and lacey edges

They make a good cover for their jobs.

It’s painfully neat

In unmemorable colors

But it is always a form of love.

 

Bucky Barnes knits.

He stalks tiny yarn shops and has a large online stich and bitch circle.

Deft hands follow new patterns,

As he learns how to make

Cozies for things that shouldn’t need cozies

Funny novelty hats with pompoms and applique eyes

And the ugliest Holiday Sweaters mankind has seen that still, somehow, keep Steve warm.

With a smile and a soft tap tap tap of his nice circular needles,

With old stiches beside new,

He makes things for his family.

It’s comfortable and not too neat

It’s in the nicest yarns

And like it always, always was,

It is a gift.


End file.
